Many sportsmen would like to take pictures of their sport from the point of view of the individual practicing the sport. For instance, a skier would take moving pictures as he skied down a trail or a motorcyclist would take moving pictures as he drove along a trail or road.
The sportsman whose activities leaves his hands free, the skier, for example, could use a shoulder camera mount to take such pictures. However, the skier would have more control if his hands were free to use ski poles, and obviously where the sport requires the use of one or both hands such as motorcycling or snowmobiling, a shoulder mount would not be satisfactory.
The prior art discloses several camera mounts which have straps encircling the head and which position the camera in front of the face of the wearer. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,691,733; 1,907,437 and 1,929,052. See also the U.S. Pat. to Johnson, U.S. Pat. No. 2,369,829, which utilizes a head band to which a frame is attached on which the camera is mounted. This type of mount would, in all probability, not operate where a helmet is worn by the user.